Confession
by shadowthorn12039
Summary: Midoriya doesn't expect a knock on the door in the late hours of the night, and especially doesn't expect a surprisingly quiet Bakugou asking to meet him outside in fifteen minutes. (rated T for safety. No smut. Nonononononnono)
1. Chapter 1

**Confession**

* * *

Midoriya heard a light knock on the door to his dorm in the late hours of the night.

A pause, and Midoriya contemplated whether or not it was his imagination, when it happened again.

He looked up at the clock in the corner. It was nearly one in the morning, who could be knocking at this hour?

Another knock. He dropped the weight he had been lifting onto his bed and slowly walked up to the door.

"...Who is it?" he called softly. He didn't want to make too much noise for fear of waking up any of his classmates.

The voice of Bakugou called back, surprisingly quiet. A lot quieter than he would normally associate with him. "Meet me outside in fifteen minutes." Then he heard footsteps walking back down the hallway toward the elevator.

Uh...

What?


	2. Chapter 2

**Confession**

* * *

Midoriya tugged his shoes on, wincing from the pain it brought to his abdomen.

He had recently had an injury when his class had a run-in with a rookie villain who wanted to get vengeance against All Might. It didn't turn out well for the villain or Midoriya.

See, when they were attacked, he got stabbed. Yes, stabbed. With a normal knife, too, which was something that made him feel really shitty. He was angry at himself that he didn't dodge or block it in any way.

Granted, it was a villain with a speed Quirk.

But he wasn't _that_ fast.

He totally could have dodged it.

So, that's what he made people believe. He hadn't told a soul about it. He had gone to Recovery Girl, but that was the only person.

Midoriya looked up at the clock once more, seeing it was 12:55, before pulling a jacket on with great difficulty.

Bakugou had told him to meet him outside in fifteen minutes, _exactly_ fifteen minutes before 1:00 AM. Maybe it was coincidence, or maybe he had planned this ahead of time and thought he wouldn't notice.

Midoriya gently turned the doorknob and opened the door. He didn't know why he was so worried about someone hearing. Nothing less than a villain attack could wake his classmates up at this hour.

Basically tiptoeing, Midoriya made his way to the elevator and to the ground floor.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Confession**

* * *

As he walked outside, Midoriya caught sight of Bakugou leaning against a pillar near the door.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya said.

Bakugou looked over at him. He looked like he had been stressing out beforehand. There was sweat on his forehead, which he promptly wiped off when he noticed Midoriya looking at it.

He stayed standing at the doorway for fear that this was going to become some sort of fight.

But it didn't look like it.

Bakugou approached him, a neutral look on his face.

"So," Bakugou said. He pointed at his stomach. "Care to explain why you've been walking like you're in pain?"

Midoriya blinked. "I- -I don't know what you're talking about," he said. What a way to start the conversation.

"Don't try that shit on me. You think I haven't noticed?" He suddenly reached down and jabbed his finger right on the wound, causing Midoriya to let out a small yelp of pain and take a step back.

A mix between anger and worry filled Bakugou's expression. "You fucking idiot!" he said. "Why didn't you go to Recovery Girl for this?"

"I did! It's just not fully healed yet!" Midoriya argued. "Why do you care anyway?" he looked down. "You hate me."

Bakugou pressed his lips together and looked away. "I don't hate you."

"You... don't?"

He clenched a fist, which he placed in his pocket. Midoriya guessed it was to hide it.

The silence stirred for what seemed like eternity, but in reality was probably only 30 seconds.

"Is that the only reason you wanted me to come out here?"

He contemplated for a moment. "... no, it's not."

Another long silence before Midoriya turned his palms up. "Well?"

Bakugou mumbled something under his breath first, before saying, "Look, I- -" he winced at himself and looked to the floor. Midoriya had never seen him so nervous before.

"You know what?" he said. "Nevermind. It's dumb anyway. See ya later, nerd."

He brushed past Midoriya, bumping him in the shoulder, and placed a hand on the door handle.

But lingered.

Midoriya noticed his knuckles whitening from clutching the door handle so hard.

"Are you okay- -?"

Bakugou shot him a look. "I'm... _fine_, I just... I need to think." He opened the door and started hurrying back down the hallway.

In a moment of random bravery, Midoriya shoved the door to keep it open and grabbed hold of Bakugou's wrist. "Wait a second," he said. Bakugou didn't look at him. "What is this about?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Confession**

* * *

Bakugou tensed his arm like he was about to tug away, but slowly, it relaxed and he let Midoriya turn him around.

He went to release his wrist but Bakugou suddenly placed a hand over Midoriya's, stopping him. They made eye contact.

He was nervous.

"Deku..." He looked down and shifted his wrist so they were holding hands instead.

_Oh._

"I really fucking hate to say this," Bakugou said. He reached up with his other hand, hesitated a second, then placed it on Midoriya's cheek.

He felt a flutter in his stomach at his touch. Was this turning into what he thought it was?

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, t- -the way I feel, but..." he bit his lip. "I- -I was scared, and I- -"

He placed his hand on Bakugou's forearm, stopping him from speaking. "You..." he swallowed. Was he really going to do this? "You don't need to say anything."

His heart started thumping so fast and hard in his chest he could hear it.

Their faces were very close now.

Midoriya tilted his head and leaned forward. He tried his best to keep his breathing under control.

Their lips brushed and Midoriya's face warmed. Their fingers intertwined.

They kissed.

Bakugou moved his other hand from Midoriya's cheek to his waist and tugged him closer.

He was pressed against the glass door

Midoriya's arm crept up Bakugou's his shoulder and gently, hesitantly, touched the back of his head.

When they pulled away, they kept their foreheads pressed together.

Bakugou sighed against his lips. "You tell anyone about this, you're dead," he whispered. His tone didn't match his words.

He smiled. "I won't."

They stood there for a while, eyes closed, foreheads pressed together.

Enjoying the moment.


End file.
